


Заветное желание

by Kosharik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dreams, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik
Summary: Никогда не переставайте верить в чудо, не бойтесь мечтать и загадывать даже самые безумные желания.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Заветное желание

Ласковое солнце высоко в небе, ярко-голубое небо с редкими барашками облаков, лёгкий ветер колышет травинки бескрайнего поля. Тишину этого царства спокойствия нарушают лишь негромкие голоса двоих парней – один лежит на земле, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь теплом и компанией, другой сидит рядом и любуется собеседником и его светлой улыбкой, говоря о чём-то незначительном. В какой-то момент второй не выдерживает и наклоняется, чтобы коснуться мягких губ в нежном поцелуе.

– Люблю тебя, Лис…

– И я тебя, – взгляд глаза в глаза, одно дыхание на двоих, и…

Резкий звонок будильника.

Комнату огласил горестный вздох.

– Ну вот, опять…

На самом деле Антону грех было жаловаться на жизнь – светлая во всех смыслах голова позволила ему устроиться на хорошо оплачиваемую и любимую работу в IT-сфере ещё на третьем курсе университета, где он и трудился уже больше пяти лет, да и без внимания девушек парень не оставался: приятная чисто славянская внешность и незлобивый характер были исключительными плюсами в глазах окружающих, но вот завести какие-то серьёзные отношения не выходило. И дело не в том, что эти самые девушки не были во вкусе Антона, просто он уже давно отдал своё сердце другому человеку, пусть и не совсем реальному…

Десять лет назад, когда Антон закончил школу и поступил в единственный в их относительно небольшом городе университет, он твёрдо решил, что после получения образования и некоторого стажа работы будет пытаться уехать как минимум в областной центр – на столицу парень не замахивался, понимая, что, скорее всего, не потянет её ритма жизни и требований, – а значит, ему нужно получить как можно больше теоретических и практических знаний. Он стал образцовым студентом – ходил на все пары, периодически окапывался в библиотеке, вовремя сдавал все полученные задания и частенько задавал преподавателям заковыристые вопросы по теме, заставляя многих из них радоваться искреннему интересу и делиться какими-то тонкостями профессии. Однако у этой тактики была и обратная сторона: парень прилично уставал за день и засыпал, едва касаясь подушки, проваливаясь в черноту без снов.

После первой сессии привычный ночной мрак неожиданно сменился видом на сияющий огнями город. Антон осознал, что он почему-то босиком, но в любимых джинсах и футболке стоит у ограждения на краю крыши какого-то дома, высоко в небе сияет луна, а рядом – какой-то парень.

– Привет, – нарушил молчание он.

– Здравствуй, – отмер Антон, разглядывая неожиданного собеседника. Невысокий, примерно того же возраста, тёмные волосы прядями разной длины, падающими на лоб, уши и шею, красивый разрез вроде тёмных глаз и неуверенная улыбка на узком с какими-то лисьими чертами лице. – А ты кто?

– Это важно? – смутился незнакомец, отведя взгляд. – Просто это моя любимая крыша, я часто здесь бываю, но тебя ни разу не видел.

– Да нет, – Антон тоже посмотрел на огни внизу. – Я тебя понимаю, тут очень красиво.

– Этот город никогда не спит, – парень осторожно уселся прямо на покрытие, вытянув такие же босые ноги – оказалось, и одежда у них отличается лишь расцветкой, – но эта вечная суета умиротворяет. Меня, по крайней мере.

Антон хмыкнул, опустившись рядом, но на небольшом расстоянии:

– Чувствую себя так, будто наблюдаю за муравейником или всякой мелочью под микроскопом на уроке биологии.

– Отличное сравнение, – звонко рассмеялся сосед по крыше и, немного помолчав, добавил, протянув руку вперёд и чуть в сторону, указывая направление: – А вон там очень красивое здание, видишь, как здорово подсвечено? Днём оно совершенно невзрачное, кстати.

Парни просидели так довольно долго, по меркам Антона, разглядывая дома, движущиеся потоки машин, огни рекламы и прочие атрибуты «никогда не спящего города», разговаривая о чём-то не очень важном: обоим не хотелось рушить очарование момента.

Уже начало светать, когда Антон вздрогнул, услышав мерный писк откуда-то сбоку, и проснулся.

– Вот это да, – выдал он, отключив будильник и уставившись в потолок. – Бывают же такие яркие сны. Но крыша и правда отличная…

Шли дни, но такие необычные сновидения больше не приходили, а Антон окончательно втянулся в учёбу, да и вообще, студенческая братия не скучала: были и совместные праздники, и общие гулянки, и свидания с симпатичными девушками, правда, ни к чему серьёзному не приводившие, ну да всё ещё впереди.

На излёте весны Антону снова удалось оказаться на той самой крыше, правда, уже днём. Город внизу оказался не сплошным нагромождением кирпича, стекла и бетона, освещённым искусственными огнями, а довольно гармоничным сочетанием зелени и серости асфальта, да и здания в большинстве своём были выкрашены в светлые тона.

– Я же говорил, что тут здорово, – босоногий незнакомец снова оказался рядом из ниоткуда. – Привет, рад тебя видеть.

– Привет, Лис, – сорвалось с языка без участия мозга: при свете дня парень ещё больше походил на чернобурую лисичку – в его волосах было несколькими странно серых? серебристых? седых? прядей. – Я тоже рад.

– Лис? – удивился знакомый незнакомец. – Хорошо, а тебя как называть?

– Я Антон, – не стал придумывать себе «позывной» парень. – Приятно познакомиться.

Рука у Лиса оказалась узкой, сухой и прохладной, но пожатие – крепким.

– Ты живёшь в этом городе? – странно, но Антон краем сознания понимал, что спит, но не хотел пытаться выяснить, почему ему снится именно это место и именно этот парень, он просто снова сидел на крыше, щурился от яркого солнца и чувствовал себя замечательно.

– Да, с рождения. А пойдём погуляем внизу? – неожиданно предложил Лис. – Я покажу тебе, что тут есть интересного.

– Пойдём, – согласился Антон, и по всем законам сна они тут же оказались на улице, причём по тем же законам отсутствие обуви никак не ощущалось.

– Так, нам сюда, в сторону парка, – и Лис, цапнув парня за запястье, потянул его в нужную сторону.

Антон следовал за ним, слушал негромкий голос, задавал уточняющие вопросы и глазел по сторонам, рассматривая проходящих людей, совершенно их не запоминая, проезжающие машины и дома, высокие раскидистые деревья и пёстрые клумбы, яркие вывески и необычные фигурные фонарные столбы, кованые скамейки и прочее, прочее, прочее…

Милостивый будильник сработал, когда они подошли к одному из выходов из парка, правда, прервав Лиса на полуслове, и Антон окончательно проснулся.

– Странный сон, такой реальный. И что ж я не спросил, как этот город называется? – расстроенно вздохнул Антон, садясь на кровати. – Там здорово, и с Лисом интересно. Стоп, это ж сон, а я его уже реальным человеком считаю? Приплыли, – парень помотал головой, выбрасывая из неё лишние мысли, и пошёл умываться.

Но странности на этом не закончились. Антону снился не только этот город, но и какое-то озеро с каменистым берегом, и заснеженный лес или густой парк, и безлюдный берег моря, и заросшее какими-то ярко-жёлтыми мелкими цветочками поле, и узкая, заросшая осокой речка… Сны приходили раз в три-четыре месяца, и в каждом был Лис – неизменно босой, в джинсах и яркой футболке, со своими пёстрыми прядями и смущённой улыбкой. Антон сам не заметил, как привязался к плоду своего воображения, по сути ничего о нём не зная – ни имени, ни возраста, хотя Лис неуловимо менялся, так же, как и он сам, постепенно взрослея – только какие-то бытовые мелочи вроде любви к цитрусовым в любом виде, зелёному цвету или классической музыке. А ещё Антон в один прекрасный момент поймал себя на мысли, что, похоже, влюбился.

Это открытие заставило на пару дней выпасть из привычного ритма дом-учёба-работа-друзья и попытаться понять, что же происходит. В реальности Антон на парней особо не заглядывался, встречаясь с девушками, но, тем не менее, признавая право кого угодно быть с кем угодно, пусть в их небольшом городе подобные индивидуумы, может, и были, но себя никак не выпячивали. Вот только с теми самыми девушками не всё было гладко: на первых курсах он больше был сосредоточен на учёбе, а на старших – на совмещении её с работой, чем на отношениях, а для его избранниц тот факт, что они для парня не на первом месте, зачастую был довольно оскорбительным. Да и на завидную партию Антон не тянул – пусть довольно симпатичный, пусть в перспективе обеспеченный в силу бурно развивающейся сферы труда, но большинству девушек хотелось всего и сразу, пока они молоды. Хоть родители поддерживали, полностью одобряя желание переехать из их захолустья туда, где возможностей будет на порядок больше, это примиряло Антона с действительностью.

Так вот. Сны всё снились уже около шести лет, и в одну из ночей, снова увидев Лиса за столиком в каком-то небольшом кафе, Антон опустился на стул напротив и уточнил:

– Давно ждёшь? – как будто они на самом деле на свидании.

– Нет, совсем нет, – с возрастом сходство с лисьей мордочкой сгладились, но для Антона Лис по-прежнему оставался Лисом, лицо – изученным до последней чёрточки, а тонкие губы, изогнутые в улыбке, притягивали взгляд. Парень глубоко вздохнул, прочищая мысли, что, в общем-то, слабо помогло, и выдал:

– Можно тебя поцеловать? – с одной стороны, это лишь его сон, но с другой – мало ли как поведёт себя его подсознание?

Лис на пару секунд откровенно завис, распахнув глаза чуть шире, словно не веря своим ушам, а потом тихо уточнил:

– Правда?

– Правда, – без колебаний подтвердил Антон своё намерение.

Лис как-то беспомощно улыбнулся и сказал ещё тише:

– Можно…

Сказано – сделано. Антон, почему-то смутившийся, всё же взял себя в руки и потянулся к парню, перегнувшись через небольшой столик, не обращая внимания на соседей по кафе, едва слышно о чём-то переговаривавшихся. Кожа у Лиса на скуле под его чуть подрагивающей ладонью оказалась странно гладкой и тёплой, а губы – мягкими и податливыми, и Антон сам не заметил, как поцелуй превратился из осторожного прикосновения в полноценную ласку.

Когда же он наконец оторвался от Лиса, правда, не спеша полностью отстраняться, и заглянул в почти чёрные от до предела расширившихся зрачков глаза напротив, то понял, что, похоже, всю жизнь будет одинок, потому что никто ему, кроме этого парня, не нужен, а он – лишь его фантазия, пусть и настолько реальная, что дрожь пробирает. Лис же молча зарылся пальцами в короткие светлые пряди на затылке Антона и чуть качнулся вперёд, возобновляя поцелуй, словно давая понять, что сон не вечен и не стоит терять время.

Впервые они не гуляли и не разговаривали, полностью сосредоточившись на новых чувствах и ощущениях.

Утро и необходимость отключить творение отъявленного садиста под названием «будильник» заставили Антона разочарованно простонать в подушку.

– Ну вот как так? Встретить бы тебя наяву…

Прошло ещё полгода. В снах Антон и Лис по-прежнему оказывались в разных местах и говорили обо всём и ни о чём сразу, но теперь парни без сомнений и лишней робости обнимались, чувствуя тепло друг друга через тонкую ткань футболок, и целовались, стараясь нежными прикосновениями передать всю глубину чувств друг к другу. Чего-то большего не было, и Антон считал, что это потому, что он банально не знает, как это что-то большее должно ощущаться, вот оно ему и не снится. Да и не хотелось, если уж совсем честно, портить эти светлые сны банальной физиологией. В реальности же он по-прежнему был одинок, изредка «для здоровья» встречаясь с какой-нибудь девушкой на пару часов – если знать места, то даже в их небольшом городе можно найти компанию без взаимных обязательств.

А ещё через эти полгода наконец сбылась давняя мечта: резюме Антона рассмотрели в одной из крупных компаний по его профилю и пригласили на работу в довольно крупный по его меркам город – не в столицу, конечно, но где-то недалеко. После выяснения всех обстоятельств, прикидывания плюсов и возможных сложностей с жильём Антон ответил согласием и всё-таки перебрался на новое место.

И всё было бы хорошо, вот только за прошедшие почти четыре месяца после переезда Лис ему ни разу не приснился.

***

– Антон, доброе утро.

– Здравствуйте, Михаил Юрьевич, – названный оторвался от монитора и посмотрел на непосредственного начальника. – Вы по поводу недавнего проекта?

– Да. Ты же помнишь, нам обещали из дочерней компании прислать помощь, вот, знакомьтесь, Кацуев Денис Александрович – Смирнов Антон Дмитриевич.

Успевший подняться со своего места Антон чуть не рухнул обратно в кресло: оказывается, за широкой спиной начальника стоял Лис – тот самый, из его снов, только не босоногий и в джинсах, а в приличном костюме.

– Здравствуйте, – и голос тот же, вот только в тёмных глазах – лишь вежливый интерес, ни капли узнавания.

Антон с трудом сглотнул – горло перехватило спазмом – и выдавил:

– Приятно познакомиться.

– Ну вот и отлично, – занятый своими мыслями Михаил Юрьевич не обратил внимания на запинку подчинённого. – Идёмте ко мне в кабинет, будем разбираться с планом работ.

– Да-да, сейчас, – Антон кивнул и уселся обратно – нужно было сохранить наработки и выйти из системы, а начальник и Лис, то есть Денис – надо же, почти угадал – ушли в сторону нужного кабинета. – «Стоп, Тоха, держи себя в руках, он тебя впервые видит, и вообще, может, у него девушка есть, – последняя мысль кольнула болью, и Антон на секунду прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. – Ладно, всё нормально, я справлюсь, а сейчас надо работать».

Над планом и уточнением временны́х рамок они просидели почти весь день, пусть и с перерывом на обед. Присутствие начальника и ровное отношение к нему старого-нового знакомого, так отличающееся от привычной нежности в снах, помогло Антону немного успокоиться и не залипать взглядом на чужих двигающихся в разговоре губах, небольшой родинке над левой бровью или каких-то привычных жестов вроде особого складывания пальцев в момент размышления.

Вечером, лёжа без сна и прокручивая в голове всё, что произошло за день, Антон пришёл к выводу, что, возможно, Лис из его снов и Денис – это один и тот же человек, которого он давно любит, и Вселенная просто решила сделать ему самый дорогой подарок за всё хорошее, а значит, он будет полным и безоговорочным идиотом, если не попытается познакомиться с новым коллегой поближе.

Сказано – сделано. К тому же парни и так как минимум раз в день созванивались с какими-то уточнениями или встречались лично для решения рабочих вопросов, Антон перед обедом стал зазывать Дениса с собой в любимое кафе недалеко от офиса, а тот ни разу не отказывался от компании и с явным удовольствием поддерживал разговор на отвлечённые темы. Так и выяснилось, что он живёт в этом городе с рождения, правда, в детстве обитал на окраине, сейчас знатно перестроенной, и не против выполнить просьбу Антона и показать ему какие-то интересные места, далёкие от общеизвестных туристических троп, по которым тот уже гулял. Довольный своей маленькой хитростью Антон заручился согласием встретиться на ближайших выходных, и поставил мысленную галочку: начало сближения положено.

Выбраться погулять выходило не каждую неделю – прочие дела и встречи с друзьями-знакомыми никто не отменял, но Антон был доволен и этим: теперь он почти каждый день видел и сосредоточенного и серьёзного Дениса на работе, и иногда, по выходным – мягко улыбающегося Лиса во время их прогулок по городу. Кстати, и именем этим он его привычно назвал, обратив внимание на свободную лавочку во время одной из таких вылазок – они уже прилично прошли, и хотелось немного посидеть, вытянув ноги.

Денис вздрогнул и уточнил:

– Как ты меня назвал?

– Лис, – коря себя за длинный язык, повторил Антон, уже усевшись и глядя на него снизу вверх. – У тебя черты лица такие, как будто чуть заострённые, ты на лисичку немного похож, вот и вырвалось. Да и с именем созвучно…

– Это в детстве было хорошо заметно, – ответил Денис, опускаясь рядом, – сейчас мало кто обращает внимание. Хорошо, Лис так Лис, мне нравится.

Антону пришлось чуть ли не по-настоящему прикусывать себе язык, чтобы не ляпнуть, что он с Дениса с юности знает и прекрасно помнит, как тот выглядел, будучи гораздо младше – ещё маньяком сочтёт, чего доброго.

– Вот и отлично, – и Антон благоразумно перевёл тему на любимую обоими осень, уже вовсю золотившую листья на в изобилии растущих здесь, довольно далеко от центра, деревьях.

Прошёл ещё месяц. Антон, окончательно уверившийся, что любит именно Лиса, понял, что просто находиться рядом без возможности обнять, коснуться мягких прядей, поцеловать ему уже невмоготу. К тому же Денис, как выяснилось, сейчас ни с кем не встречается и на девичий флирт – что на работе, что во время их вылазок в город – особого внимания не обращает, стараясь свернуть разговор в другое русло, и к нестандартным отношениям, как выяснилось после аккуратных намёков, относится ровно, но вот как тот отреагирует на подобное признание, Антон понятия не имел. Хотя была надежда, что как минимум спокойно – просто в силу общей уравновешенности, но всё равно получить отказ после всех лет, пусть и в его голове, отношений, было бы весьма больно.

– Что-то случилось? – они сидели в небольшом кафе, очень похожем на то, из сна, запомнившееся первым поцелуем, куда парни зашли погреться и выпить чаю после прогулки – уже прилично похолодало. – Ты сам не свой в последнее время, – да, Денис успел его неплохо изучить.

Антон вздрогнул, выныривая из своих невесёлых мыслей, и попытался улыбнуться.

– Прости, задумался. Скажи, Лис, а у тебя есть мечта? Или самое сокровенное желание?

Денис крепче сжал пальцы на тонкой ручке чашки и опустил взгляд.

– Есть. Несбыточная, похоже.

– Почему это?

– Да потому что я – наивный дурак, ждущий непонятно кого или чего, – выдохнул Лис, тут же закусив губу, явно сожалея о вырвавшихся словах, а потом поднял глаза, чернющие от расширенных зрачков, и добавил: – Пойдём, покажу тебе своё заветное место.

– Идём, – решительно кивнул Антон, поднимаясь.

До этого самого заветного места пришлось ехать почти час на дребезжащем трамвае. Антон молчал, боясь спугнуть чужую откровенность, и уговаривал себя не пялиться так явно на Лиса, чтобы желание сграбастать его в охапку и никуда не отпускать было чуть меньше, а Денис, сжав губы в тонкую линию, невидяще смотрел в окно на проплывающие мимо улицы. Наконец трамвай остановился, и парни вышли на улицу.

– Нам сюда, – через несколько минут петляний по дворам Лис потянул на себя железную дверь в подъезд старой многоэтажки с почему-то не работающим домофоном, и, проигнорировав тускло подсвеченную кнопку лифта, начал подниматься по лестнице. Антон так же молча шёл следом, боясь поверить в то, что, возможно, сейчас увидит, и одновременно безумно на это надеясь.

Последний этаж, такая же не запертая скрипучая дверь на крышу. Уже давно стемнело, и внизу горели огни никогда не спящего города.

– В этом доме живут мои родители, – Денис не спеша подошёл к краю, посмотрел вниз, вздохнул и продолжил: – И жил я, пока не появилась возможность снимать отдельный угол. Я с детства был предоставлен сам себе – уж не знаю, почему они не развелись, но наша квартира была больше похожа на коммуналку – соседи, а не семья, у каждого своя жизнь. Лет с десяти я регулярно приходил сюда, смотрел на город и небо, на котором тогда ещё хорошо были видны звёзды, и мечтал, что когда-нибудь встречу человека, который будет меня любить просто так, без условий, не отмахнётся от моих страхов и просто будет рядом, когда грустно или плохо. Когда я стал старше, то понял, кого именно хотел бы видеть в этой роли, но и тут мне не слишком повезло – подходящую кандидатуру сложно найти, – Лис немного помолчал и продолжил: – Летом перед универом я был здесь в последний раз, лежал на нагретой за день крыше и в какой-то момент заметил яркую искорку в небе. Не знаю, что это было – метеор, спутник или вообще НЛО, но я изо всех сил пожелал, чтобы моя мечта сбылась. Странно, но после этого случая я довольно долго видел странные сны, которые забывал, стоило открыть глаза, но уверенность, что снился кто-то важный, не пропадала, – парень невесело усмехнулся. – Вот только в реальности я по-прежнему одинок… – ещё одна короткая пауза, и вполне бодрое окончание: – Даже не знаю, зачем тебе это всё рассказываю, наверное, впечатлился твоим диким взглядом при первой встрече. Ладно, пойдём вниз, холодно тут сейчас.

– Лис, погоди, – Антон, наплевав на всё и вся, поймал парня за локоть и привлёк к себе, обнимая. – Я люблю тебя. Уже несколько лет как, – и зачастил, понимая, что напрягшийся Денис сейчас вывернется из его рук: – Ты семь лет мне снился, снилась эта крыша, парк внизу, видимо, этот город, море и прочие места, но главное – ты, Лис. Я ж почему так на тебя смотрел тогда – думал, снова сплю.

– Правда? – чужая спина под руками чуть расслабилась, но в темноте выражения лица не было видно, зато хорошо слышалась безумная надежда в голосе.

– Правда, – твёрдо ответил Антон.

Возможные дальнейшие уточнения были забыты – как можно думать о том, почему всё случилось именно так, как случилось, когда тебя целуют так крепко и в то же время нежно, когда важно лишь тепло рук, почти обжигающее через куртку, потому что ты уже и не ожидал, что твоя мечта сбудется таким причудливым образом?

– Тош, ты только не удивляйся, но я ничего не умею, – невнятно выдал куда-то в чужое плечо Лис чуть позже.

– Не переживай, у меня опыта с парнями тоже не было, – нервно хохотнул Антон, чувствуя странную щемящую нежность и надеясь, что сумеет оправдать чужое доверие, – так что будем учиться по ходу дела.

– Ага, методом тыка, – Денис тоже рассмеялся, чувствуя, что на душе становится легко-легко и снова, как в детстве, хочется верить в чудо.

– Именно. Поехали домой, тут и правда холодно.

– К тебе? – недоверчиво уточнил Лис.

– Сегодня – да. А в следующий раз ты будешь гостеприимным хозяином, – отозвался Антон и потянул уже своего парня к двери с крыши.

Учиться им действительно пришлось, и не один день, но желание доставить как можно больше удовольствия любимому человеку с лихвой искупало все огрехи и неловкости.

А к концу декабря парни окончательно съехались, и на Новый год под бой курантов, стоя у окна и глядя на крупные хлопья неспешно падающего снега, они не сговариваясь мысленно поблагодарили тёмное небо, в котором уже расцветали огни фейерверков, за долгожданное общее счастье.


End file.
